Don't be gone too long
by thecrooktomyassassin
Summary: Sara Lance goes to live in Central City after Leonard's death and the completion of their mission and discovers something. Now will she try and live her new life or her past will come back? captain canary baby- post Legendary fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**I have returned with another fic that has a captain canary baby**

 **And I have zero remorse. It's not because I can't write anything else;**

 **Trust me I have written many fics that lay in my laptop,**

 **It is simply because I WANT TO.**

 **So, to get back to the point:**

 **I love the scenes with both of them and how**

 **They look out for each other no matter what.**

 **I adore how Leonard opens himself up to her about delicate subjects**

 **And how he manages to calm Sara from her bloodlust.**

 **This story takes place after 1x16 aka the season finale**

 **And focuses on Sara after Leonard's death and a surprise life has for her.**

 **Please show me your love and support if you will enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the CW network.**

* * *

Leonard Snart was gone.

She would never see him again.

Sara cried, even though she never did. She cried until her eyes were dry and she couldn't even breathe anymore.

And when Rip returned them in May 2016, her father told her that Laurel had died too. And there was nothing to hold onto anymore.

She broke down in sobs, unable to control herself. Her sister was gone now. Her only motivation to live was dead. The one person, who gave her a chance for a second life, didn't live his.

She stood in front of Laurel's grave with her face buried in her hands, crying and her father next to her, his own eyes wet too.

After Savage was finally defeated Rip gave them a time off to return to their lives. Sara looked around Star City; seeing absolutely nothing. She had nothing there anymore with Laurel gone and she left. She packed up her things and money; after saying goodbye only to her parents and got to the first flight to Central City.

There, almost no one knew who she was, except maybe from the Flash and his team and of course Martin Stein, Jax Jefferson and Mick Rory.

She almost never got out of the loft she had rented and limited herself to vodka's and scotch's company. She felt like she didn't have a purpose anymore. She didn't even want to fight crime or get out of bed every morning.

And the final blow came one month after Leonard died and two weeks after she moved to Central City as she looked down at a positive pregnancy test. She could not believe what was going on at that moment, everything was blurry. She had only been with Leonard once, before they reached the vanishing point and now she was pregnant. How could she raise a child alone? Leonard Snart's child in particular?

If Laurel was there, she would have been supportive; of course after a pep talk. Only she could help her and she was gone now. She sat in the bathroom for what seemed like forever looking at the test. What was she going to do now?

She could go to her parents, but she didn't want to burden them with her pregnant self. Sara had once again nowhere to go.

And most of all she was scared; more than she had ever been in her whole life. She had a life growing inside of her and it was going to be a child in nine months. A child that she would have to raise by herself and with her bloodlust; she was scared of what she might do to him or her.

Finally, she stood up and got out of the bathroom after what seemed like forever. She took out her phone and found Mick's address. She put on a thin cardigan and walked out; and fortunately for her the April sun wasn't shining that much today as she walked towards Mick's apartment which was surprisingly not that far from where she lived.

She knocked his door and waited for a response leaning against the doorframe. She heard a grunt from inside the apartment and in a second the door had opened and Mick Rory stood in front of her, with his heat gun gripped by his strong palm.

"Lance? What are you doing here?" he asked her, visibly confused from seeing Sara standing in his doorway, her face drained from its color.

"Can I…come in?" she stuttered and he moved away, letting her in the apartment. It was pretty spacious, filled with the things from their heists and was pretty messy; pizza boxes and beers everywhere.

She suspected that when Leonard was there things were much tidier, and now Mick had let himself go completely. He moved first and sat in the big black couch and Sara joined him sitting close to him, but always leaving a small cautionary distance between them.

"What's your deal? What's wrong Sara?" he asked her, for the first time noticing concern in Mick's usually steady tone. She knew that she had to tell someone, and from all the people that were left to her, Mick was the most appropriate.

"Mick, I have something to tell you; but please not a word to anyone else. Anyone, do you understand me?" she said, her voice rough and on edge almost ready to break.

"Canary, what is it? You're beginning to scare me." He said and grabbed his beer from one of the carts on the table.

"I am pregnant." She said and he looked at her confused, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Congrats, Sara. Ever heard of condoms though?" he asked her with a mocking smile on his face.

"It's Leonard's." She said and his smile fell immediately as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I knew that you two would hook up eventually." He said, with his voice sounding more comforting than usual.

"Mick, I don't know what to do…" She said and wiped the tears from her face quickly.

"What do you mean? You mean you are thinking about..?" He trailed off and Sara was quickly alerted as her eyes widened.

"No, I don't…I am alone, Mick." Her voice broke and this time she didn't do anything to stop the tears from falling. "If I had my sister…Everything would be different. And if Leonard was here…He…Well, I don't know but at least he would be here." Mick moved closer to her and Sara leaned to his shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid. Don't even think about doing what you are thinking. That is yours and Snart's baby in there and you can't get rid of it." Sara flinched at his words as another sob escaped her mouth. "You are not alone. I might not be the best person, but I am here and as I see you are staying."

"You are right. I can't get rid of this baby. I don't want to. I have taken so many lives. I can't take this one; Leonard is still here, at least a part of him and I don't want to kill it." She said and wiped her tears; at least as many as she could.

"And I know that you won't. You got me. I am not much but I am the only person you got." He said and Sara wrapped her arms around him; catching him off guard. He didn't pull away though. He felt bad for Sara; she was a good person, who even with her troubled past had done so much good and now in return she had lost Leonard, one of the few people she truly cared about.

But now life had given her something in return; a baby, a part of Leonard to have with her and protect no matter what.

And now that she thought about it better, she knew that she had to keep the baby; it was like a miracle, a gift from Leonard to savor and adore forever.

"Thank you, Mick." She told him and smiled through her tears. "For everything."

And the days passed and turned to months.

She woke up one day and walked to her mirror. She took out her clothes to take a shower and suddenly she noticed it.

It wasn't big, but it was a noticeable baby bump in her once flat stomach. The first real and absolute proof that her baby was there; her and Leonard's baby was there. She putted her clothes on immediately and ran to Mick's house. He looked at her like she was crazy, knocking on his door at 6 A.M, but then she lifted her tank top and his eyes widened along with his mouth that shaped into an O.

It was a surreal experience for Sara to go to the gynecologist, and see her child in front of her; small like a snowflake in her stomach. That became the baby's nickname, because Sara chose not to know the gender even though Mick really begged her to.

The day Sara Lance went into labor, she woke up with a weird feeling with her stomach. She ignored it though and continued her day just like it was a normal one.

She took a shower and decided to go shopping. She wore a pair of black jeans and a nude sweater along with Leonard's parka, which Mick gave to her after she could not zip any of her jackets and blazers due to her baby bump.

She walked to the store and bought everything she had on her list. She got out of the shop and into the small and narrow alley outside. The feeling in her stomach was beginning to worsen every second and by the moment she was at one of the main streets of Central City the pain had worsened so much that she dropped her bags as she saw a pool of water between her legs.

Her water had just broken.

She grunted from the pain as she reached for her phone and called Mick; who she now had on speed dial for emergencies and late-night cravings

"Lance, what's up?" he asked, feeling confused by her quick and abnormal breathing that he heard through the phone.

"My water just broke. Get your ass here, Rory." She said and he let out a surprised sound. "I am in the main road in front of the alley where the grocery store is. Quick."

She hung up and in exactly five minutes Mick was there, with a car she didn't even knew he had. He threw her bags in the back and helped her get in the passenger's seat.

"New ride?" she said as she sat in the red leather seat of the Rolls Royce. "I really like this one."

"Yeah, picked it on my way here." He said as he started driving. "You can keep it, white with red seats, is not really my kind. Too girly."

"You came here in practically five minutes; how did you have time to steal a car?" she asked and he chuckled.

"There is, always, time to steal." He said and she smiled remembering Leonard say it to her, so long ago.

Sara went into labor four hours later and gave birth to her little daughter in the early afternoon. She was a small creature in Sara's arms as Mick walked inside the hospital room. He sat in the chair next to her and observed the tiny baby girl sleeping; cradled in her mother's chest.

"What's her name?" he asked, noticing the little girl's chest go up and down, indicating that she was breathing steadily.

"Ivy Rory Snart." She answered and his eyes widened in surprise.

"You putted her middle name…after me?" he asked Sara, still surprised.

"Of course I did." She said and smiled at him. "You are the one who has been there for me all these months." The baby girl stretched out her tiny arms that were in fists and opened her big eyes. Both of them froze. Those two eyes were identical to Leonard's. They were icy blue, without even a hint of her grey blue ones. They reminded Sara of his cold gun and she smiled at her daughter as tears rolled down her cheeks. But those were tears of happiness.

"She has his eyes…" Mick said and smiled at her too; something very rare from him.

"Do you want to hold her, Mick?" she said and he just nodded. She sat up a little bit and placed her daughter in his arms. The little girl lifted one of her tiny hands and reached Mick's, before she wrapped her hand around his index finger.

He smiled at her, and it was an 100% real and happy smile, while he held the tiny baby girl; the daughter of the man who was his best friend and he had swore to himself that he would never had children; always fearing that he would become like his father.

But by seeing Ivy in front of him, he knew that even Leonard Snart would melt at the sight of his daughter.

"She's beautiful…" he told Sara, who gave him a tired smile before dozing off to a peaceful slumber.

And then the months passed and they turned into a year.

And the year turned into two and Ivy was now an adorable two year old toddler and lived with her mother in her loft in Central City.

"Mommy, like me dwaing?" she asked Sara as she jumped up and down her bed, holding a drawing in her small slender hands. Sara sat up from her bed and brought Ivy down with her and pulled her under the covers to shelter her from the cold of February.

"So, what did you draw my little snowflake?" she asked her daughter as she wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I dew mommy." She announced proudly and pointed to a blonde haired stick figure in her paper. "I dew iwy, me." She said and showed her version of herself next to her mother.

"And who are those, Ivy?" she asked as she pointed to two more figures; that was what they had to be.

"Mommy, pease dwn't silly!" she said and smiled at her mom. "Thws is ucle Mick awd daddy." The smile fell from her face as she saw that Ivy had drawn a snowflake next to Mick.

"Daddy is a snowflake?" she asked as she stroked her daughter's blonde hair, identical to hers.

"You sway daddy is Cawtain Cowld and ewen he gwne and he wtches ower me." She said and stroked her attempted drawing of a snowflake.

"He is, also I think it's an amazing drawing Ivy. Want to put it on the fridge?" she asked and she nodded. She got out of bed and Ivy hopped into her arms as they both walked to their living room and set her daughter in one of the black leather couches, after they putted Ivy's drawing to the fridge along with photos of Ivy and Sara with Mick and others of the two of them with Stein, Jax, Kendra, Ray and even Rip.

"Mommy, bwaid hair." She pleaded as she continued jumping up and down on the sofa. Sara set her down again and made her long blonde hair into two fishtails. Ivy touched her braids and smiled.

"Twank you mommy." She said and hugged her mother; kissing her cheeks.

"Now, time for breakfast." Sara said and opened the TV, so her daughter would watch her favorite cartoons. "Do you want cereal with milk or bread with marmalade?"

"Bwead mommy." She mumbled, looking at the cartoons playing on the TV. She stood up and walked over to the large kitchen; turning on the coffee machine, as she began to get Ivy's breakfast ready, while watching her daughter closely.

She was so precious, a small little girl; she obviously had taken her height, with her long blonde hair, dainty little nose and pursed lips. They reminded her so much of Leonard's lips, forming a smirk that made Sara smile at her daughter sweetly and kiss her forehead every time; much to her confusion.

She putted the slices of bread with her favorite strawberry marmalade in a plate and with a glass of milk she set them on the table in front of the couch. The toddler grabbed the glass of milk and began drinking it quickly.

Sara grabbed her coffee and sat next to her daughter and watched the cartoons that the little girl observed with all of her focus. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up, a little surprised that it was Mick this early in the morning.

"How are you up bright and early, Mick?" she asked with a cheerful voice.

"Lance…" Mick said and his voice made a shiver go down her spine.

"What happened?" She asked her voice softer now.

"Rip happened. He paid me a visit today and this time he wasn't alone. He was with-." But Mick was cut off by the doorbell ringing. She hadn't invited anyone; Mick was in the phone with her and she hadn't invited Ray, Stein, Jax or Kendra. Maybe it was Rip.

"Mick I have to go. Someone is ringing the door bell. Call you in 5'." She said and putted her phone in the table. The doorbell rang again.

"Little snowflake, can you go in your room for a little?" Sara asked her daughter.

"But mommy, twe sow!" she cried out.

"Okay, so go in my room and turn on the TV." She said as the toddler quickly ran down the hallway and got inside her room, the last one down the hall.

Sara walked over to the door, with her coffee mug in hand, and opened it. As soon as she saw who stood in her doorway, the mug slipped from her hands and fell to the floor, smashing to pieces and spilling the coffee to the living room's marble floor.

In front of her was Leonard Snart, in the flesh. He had his hands in the pockets of a leather black jacket, but didn't lean against the doorway like he always used to. Sara stood there, suddenly unable to move and even breath. She gripped the small table next to the door to stop herself from falling down.

"Leonard…Is that..? Is that really…you? Are you really here…? Alive..?" she asked him completely stunned by seeing him in front of her alive and well. Fresh tears prickled her grey blue eyes but she didn't let even one fall.

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger for you my readers.**

 **If you have read any of my other stories,**

 **You probably know that I really love writing cliffhangers**

 **And I think that you will like what is coming in the next chapter,**

 **You get to see more Ivy and a little Ivy/Leonard.**

 **Please review this chapter.**

 **It is biggest motivation to keep going.**

 **Thank you and see you all next time!**

 **Kisses, xo xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I am back loves with the second part.**

 **Sara and Leonard start talking about the very important stuff,**

 **We meet Ivy Snart a little bit better and also Leonard,**

 **Meets the toddler for the first time!**

 **So, I better start the writing.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these amazing characters. All rights to the CW network.**

* * *

"Can I come in?" he asked and his voice was rough, but not sarcastic like it used to be. Sara moved away from the door, letting Leonard in. He walked in and waited for her to come and lead him to the couch. Sara sat and looked at him as she tried to calm herself down from the shock of seeing Leonard in front of her and not dead.

"How are you here Leonard?" she asked and passed her hand through her hair.

"Long story." He answered to her, with his voice on edge.

"Give me the short version." She spat out, feeling her patience running out. Suddenly she realized what she was wearing, only a white sports bra a silk pair of night shorts and a turquoise colored kimono which was currently open. She felt her cheeks reddened as his eyes traveled down her still toned body.

"The explosion of the Oculus created, as Rip told me, a time crack and I was trapped there. It may have been two years, but for me it seemed like a minute. One minute, the Time-bastard yelled at me to shut it down and the other, Rip was pulling me back to the Waverider. He said he had been searching for me for a really long time, until Gideon detected an anomaly on the time flow." He said, still not looking at her directly in the face. She was begging to grow nervous over the minute, wondering if Rip had talked to him about her.

"Uhm…So you went to Mick's?" she asked him as she closed the TV which still played cartoons.

"Yeah, but we didn't talk much or anything. I wanted to see you." He said to her, with his grin finally on his face. She smiled at him sadly and let out a sigh.

"I missed that grin of yours." She said to him and he chuckled a little. "But, there is something that I need to tell you-." But before Sara could continue, Ivy came running down the hallway with a pout on her face.

"Mommy, whewe is rwemote?" she cried out as she ran and sat in Sara's lap, causing Leonard to freeze on his seat and his eyes to widen.

"Uhm…I think it's under the covers, Ivy." She said and played with the hyper toddler's fishtails. She leaned closer to her and tried to whisper in her ear even though Leonard could still hear her voice.

"Mommy, who is twat?" she asked her. Sara sighed and set her daughter next to her, before giving her a blanket to keep her warm.

"Let's just put your cartoons on, okay?" she said and opened the TV again. The toddler giggled happily as she jumped up the couch and ran where Leonard sat to get her food. She grabbed her plate and began eating her slices as she happily sang along to the song that played on the show.

Leonard turned and looked at her. His eyes were still wide and his face was a mix of confusion and fear. Leonard was scared; he was scared that Ivy was his daughter. She knew she couldn't lie to him though, even though he would probably prefer to remain in oblivion.

"Sara, what did you want to tell me, before?" he asked her, trying to keep his sarcasm.

"Well, this is Ivy." She said and motioned towards the happy toddler that sat next to him; which by the sound of her name jumped up and set her now empty plate in the table.

"Hwey! I'm Iwy!" she happily said as she turned and look at him, with a smile on her face. The smile looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't exactly pin point how. But then, he saw the little girl's eyes. They were identical to his, icy blue and deep like the rays from his cold gun that he hadn't seen for what seemed like forever to him.

He looked at the little girl and then Sara, with sudden realization in his eyes.

"Baby, want to go play with your dollhouses?" Sara asked, trying to give Leonard some space to think.

"Noooo." She cried out and pouted. "I wan hwere with your fwierd." She immediately jumped in Leonard's lap, catching him off guard. He didn't move, but the little girl didn't let go of him. "He is pwetty. Pwetty eyez." She giggled again. Sara moved towards them and got Ivy in her arms, supporting her with both hands around her waist.

"So, I give you one row of chocolate and you go in your room to play with your dollhouses, deal?" she said as she opened the fridge and showed her the row of chocolate. She grabbed and quickly ate it too.

"Bwe, Bwe!" She waved at Leonard who had his hand on his forehead and was breathing heavily. Sara carried her daughter to her bedroom and she ran towards the dollhouses and toys, all around the floor.

"Don't be too noisy, little snowflake." She said and kissed her forehead, before she walked back in the living room. She smiled to herself, seeing that Leonard hadn't stormed out.

"Is she mine?" he asked her flatly as she settled next to him. She just nodded and sighed.

"I found out, a month after you died. I had just moved in Central City; only two weeks and I went to Mick's-well, your apartment too. And I told him and how I was scared and I didn't know what to do…" Sara said as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Laurel died…And I didn't have anyone. I was alone and I thought you were dead. And I didn't know what to do…" Sobbing began to go down her body as Leonard desperately fought the urge to wrap his arms around her and wipe the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"Sara, I don't know what to say…I just, I need some time. To think." He mumbled as he stood up and walked towards the door. He turned to her, but he didn't say a word as he opened the door and left, leaving Sara in sobs and with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ivy came running to her and pulled her kimono to get her attention.

"Mommy,why you swad?" she said, pouting as Sara lifted her in her arms.

"It is nothing, baby. How about I call Uncle Mick to come?" Sara said and wiped her tears.

"Yws mommy! Uwcle Mick!" the toddler squealed as Sara set her down in the couch and called Mick.

"Can you come here?" she asked him before he could say anything.

"Already on my way, Lance." He said. "He came over didn't he?" She just sighed, without giving an answer.

"See you soon." She hung up and soon she was playing with Ivy and her Barbie spies. She was happy that her daughter wasn't a total girly girl and she loved the Barbie spy dolls that Mick had brought her- maybe the appropriate word would be stole, but she still completely adored them.

About ten minutes passed until they doorbell rang again, and opened the door to find Mick standing there. He walked in and sat in the couch next to her.

"Coffee?" she asked him.

"Do you have vodka?" he asked and she walked towards her minimal kitchen and took a bottle of vodka out of the one of the wall cabinets and two glasses. She sat next to Mick and poured both of them a glass, which they drank as they talked.

"Why didn't you tell him?" she asked him.

"It's not my thing to say, Lance." He said and poured himself another glass of vodka. "Besides you are her mother and he is her father; it is only right you would be the one to break the news."

"Actually, Ivy walked inside and kind off ruined the surprise for me." She said and laughed without a sound, remembering the way Leonard's eyes widened when he saw Ivy running in the room. He was so nervous and so terrified; it made Sara shiver and raise the hair on the back of her neck.

"I take he didn't take it very well." He said as Sara poured her second drink and raised it, smiling.

"You should have seen his face." She whispered. "He was so terrified, he just walked out on me, said he needed to think. And when she hugged him; not even knowing who he is, he just…he didn't do anything. He didn't move or smile; like she wasn't his child, Mick."

"You know how it is with Snart and kids; he had always been afraid that he would turn out like his father." He said to her; who just shrugged in response to his words. "It had to be a hell of a shock, to come back and see you are here with his daughter that he didn't know that he had in the first place. He needs time to process this whole thing."

"Agreed." She said and drank her third glass of vodka when she heard a door open from down the hallway. She stood up and run to the kitchen; stuffing the vodka in the cabinet and putting the glasses on the sink. She ran back and sat next to Mick, as Ivy came running to them, probably from hearing Mick's voice.

"Uwkle Mick!" she squealed and fell in his arms, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck as he chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Lemme tell ya a swecet uwkle Mick?"

"Sure you can, Iv." He said and she tried to whisper to him.

"Do ya kwow twat mwan twakled with mommy?" She asked him and both him and Sara were surprised that she was still thinking about Leonard.

"Well, he is mine and mom's friend from a long time ago." He said and she pouted.

"I wike im." She said and Sara smiled at her softly.

Hours passed and it was eight o' clock now. Sara wore a pair of leggings, a sports bra and socks; while she had combed Ivy's blonde hair and dressed her in her favorite pajamas with the snowflakes.

She had drunk her milk and Sara had set her in the couch, after putting on Frozen 2 for her to watch. That kid loved this movie so much and even though Sara was sick of watching it, she smiled because her daughter enjoyed watching a movie that was all about cold and ice.

Ivy began to drift off to sleep, when there was a knock in the door that made Sara jump up in surprise. Hope began to rise inside of her as she walked and opened the door.

Leonard stood in front of her, still on the same clothes, his face emotionless and unreadable like it had been when she first saw him.

"You came back…" She said; sounding surprised herself that he came back and didn't flee.

"I figured that we need to talk." He said. "Is this a good time; or should I come tomorrow?" He asked her still outside of the apartment.

"No…Uhm…Let's go to the kitchen. Ivy is watching Frozen." She said and led him in the house and to the kitchen. She opened the dim lights under the wall cabinets and sat in the stool by the counter.

"Vodka?" she asked him.

"I have drunk already, so it's a no from me." He said and sat next to her.

"So tell me, what you wanted to talk about?" she asked as she still played with her rings and he couldn't help but notice his ring on her pinky finger.

"Uhm, I went out…and I thought about all of this…I mean…It's kind of weird to come back and find… that I have a child." He said and she didn't look at him. Fear grew inside of her as she feared of his next words.

"Leonard, look I know that you didn't sign up for any of this; so if you don't want to stay or have anything to do with us, I don't have a problem." She said and tried to smile at him.

"I…am just…scared that…I will become like my father…" he said but Sara cut him off.

"No, Leonard you are a hero. You gave your life for me; for everyone and saved us. If it wasn't for you I would probably had to hide from Savage and pray that he didn't find us. You made this life for us." He finally looked at her and her eyes were ready to spill the tears she had been holding for too long.

"Also, how can I just pop into your lives? I don't know my child's full name; her birthday; her favorite movie; even what her favorite food is. How can I be a father, when my child thinks that I am dead?" he said, with his eyes glassy now too.

"Ivy Rory Snart, December 27th 2016, Frozen 2 and chicken nuggets." She said to him and his mouth parted slightly.

"You named her after Mick?" he asked her, stunned.

"He had always been there for her and she is pretty much his weakness. He even steals toys for her." She said and he laughed.

"Sara, I want to be here for you, but I can't just walk into your life again like I was gone for just a second; even though this is how long I felt that I was gone."

"Let me ask you something…" she said and he nodded at her words. "Do you want to be with me? Do you want us to be together and stay here with me and Ivy, Leonard?"

But instead of an answer, he moved close to her and captured her lips with his. It at was a soft and delicate kiss, full of the love that was there between the two of them. Sara broke the kiss and she stood up, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck and he rested his chin on her head.

The moment between the two of them was short lived, as Ivy walked inside the kitchen rubbing her blue eyes sheepishly.

"Mommy?" she asked as Sara moved away from Leonard, her cheeks turning red and started to feel weird that she blushed about hugging Leonard in front of her daughter. The old Sara wouldn't have cared; but the old Sara would never have had a daughter with a criminal. "Wat iz thwat man hwere awain?" she asked playing with her loose hair. "Wo awre you?"

Leonard looked at Sara, who just smiled at his and he kneeled to be closer to the toddler's height.

"I am Leonard. Leonard Snart." He told her and smiled at her furrowed eyebrows.

"Mommy? Iwsn't thwat dwaddy's name?" she asked Sara who leaned next to Leonard toward Ivy.

"Remember how I told you that daddy was somewhere really far away?" she asked her daughter who was more confused than ever.

"Yews mommy, dwaddy iws the cwold and he iws watchwing ower us." At that Leonard smiled at Ivy, who looked more confused by the minute.

"Little snowflake, daddy is here now." She said and putted one hand in Leonard's shoulder.

"Wou awre my daddy?" she asked him with her big icy blue eyes wide. He looked at her and smiled, genuinely and softly.

"I am, and I am sorry that it took me too long to come back, Ivy." He said and smiled at her again. Before Sara or Leonard could say anything, Ivy jumped up and wrapped her arms around Leonard's neck, who instinctively putted his arms around her tiny body and stroked her hair.

"I woe you daddy." She whispered to him as he held onto her tighter and kissed her head, to which she giggled.

"I love you too, Iv." He said, finding that nickname suitable for his daughter. It felt weird to ever think about that he was holding his own daughter in his arms.

"Pwut me to bwed, daddy?" She asked him and he looked at Sara, not knowing what to answer.

"Of course, Ivy." He said and stood up, with his daughter still glued to him. "Now, show me to your room." She led the way to her room and he opened the door. It was all an icy blue color with a wallpaper of snowflakes. The four poster double bed with the icy blue curtain was neatly made with baby blue sheets and was full of pillows and stuffed dolls from Frozen and Disney princesses.

He layed her in the bed and pulled the covers up so she would be comfortable and warm in the winter.

"Ewsa!" she cried out and searched for a stuffed doll.

"Is it this one?" he asked as he showed her the stuffed doll of a blonde girl with a long blue dress and a matching cape.

"Ywea! Swe is an iwce pwincess wike me!" she exclaimed as took the doll in her arms and snuggled back in the covers and Leonard couldn't help but noticed how much she adored ice. "Cwan you twell me a strory daddy?" He smiled; because it had been the first time that Ivy had called him dad directly.

"Okay." He said and sat at the edge of the bed. She looked at him with her bright icy blue eyes, waiting to hear him talk.

"Once upon a time, there were seven people in a magical ship that travel through time. Most of them had never met the others and neither did The White Canary and Captain Cold. From the first time that Captain Cold layed eyes on The White Canary he fell in love with her. He thought she was the most amazing and beautiful woman that he had ever met and they became friends. And they helped each other through thick and thin and always had each other's backs even though no one talked about their true feelings for one another. Finally, it came a day that Captain Cold had to make a decision. He either was going to let his best friend die or he would." The little girl looked at him through half shut eyes.

"Awnd wha happwend, daddy?" she asked him.

"And finally Captain Cold decided that he wanted to be the man that The White Canary believed that he was and he sacrificed himself; but not before showing that he was in love with her."

"But you diwn't dwie, daddy?" she asked again and he laughed at how smart his little girl was.

"Well, the Captain of that magical ship wanted The White Canary and Captain Cold to be happy so he found him and returned him to his family and he found another person that he loved deeply, along with The White Canary." The toddler's eyes were slowly closing as she mumbled her last things before she fell asleep. "The little ice princess."

"Gonighwt, daddy. I am hwappy ywre hwere now." He leaned and kissed her forehead before she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

"Goodnight, Iv. I am happy to be here too." He stood up and walked out of the room, seeing that Sara was waiting for him.

"She is ecstatic you are here." She told his as she led him to the living room and they sat in the couch.

"I am too. This is where I am supposed to be after all." He said and kissed her lips again. "I love you, Sara." She smiled at the man he had now managed to become and now sat next to her.

"I love you too, Len." She said and started to lead him down the hallway and to her bedroom.

 **THE END.**


End file.
